Le Saiyan Et La Majin
by Sir Axel
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule juste après l'arc C-21. Goku se rend chez le Roi Enma comme prévu et ramène C-21 sur terre, mais alors une nouvelle menace va frapper l'univers 7 comme jamais. Les tragédies vont s'ensuivre... et malgré la futur guerre qui se présage, rien n'empêchera l'amour florissant entre un saiyan et une Majin d'éclore au milieu des cadavres.
1. Persuasion

**Cette histoire se passe juste après la fin de l'arc C-21... et au passage après le tournoi du pouvoir également.**

 **Ils y aura énormément d'erreurs scénaristique par apport à l'histoire de FighterZ et des passages illogiques. Mais un conseil lisez sans vous prendre la tête, sinon vous ne verrez pas le bout du tunnel.**

 **Genre : Romance/Aventure/Drame/Amitié/Tragédie**

 **Jumelage : Android21xGoku**

 **Malgré la description, mon histoire va mettre un peu de temps à démarrer avant que les choses ne prennent une tournure drastique mais patience.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Dans l'eau delà...**

"Raaaaah j'en ai marre de toute cette paperasse!" gémit un Ogre géant à la peau rose avec un casque de Viking.

"Enma-sama s'il vous plait je vous pris de bien vouloir vous concentrer, plus vous vous plaindrez et plus vous en aurez qui arriveront par la suite" dit un petit homme bleu avec des lunettes.

"C'est facile à dire pour toi quand on reste debout toute la journée à mes côtés, fixant un point imaginaire" rétorqua Enma en colère en se tenant la tête d'une main.

"Eh bien de toute manière, je ne vois pas en quoi mon travail de conseiller me permettrait d'en faire autrement" lui répondit ce dernier docilement.

Enma ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais avant même qu'un son ne s'échappe trois personnes firent subitement leur apparition devant eux.

"Yo enma sa fait un bail" dit la figure en baillant paresseusement.

Enma cligna des yeux une fois...

deux fois...

trois fois...

"BEE... BEERUS-SAMA!" bégaya t il pitoyablement, autant vous dire que ce dernier ne s'attendait certainement pas à recevoir une visite soudaine du hakaishin de l'univers 7 en personne devant lui.

"Bonjour à vous Enma-san" salua Whis d'une manière courtoise amusé par la vue du géant ogre en hyperventilation.

"Yo Roi Enma" finit Goku avec une légère vague son sourire idiot toujours scotché au visage.

"Goku ?! pourquoi est tu ici avec le seigneur Beerus sa n'a aucun sens ?!" s'exclama l'Ogre abasourdi par la situation.

Goku se gratta la tête en cherchant les mots, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre...

Beerus soupira de désintérêt et prit la parole avant Goku.

"Peut tu nous rendre un service ?" dit il d'un ton ennuyé.

"T... T... tout ce que vous désirez Beerus-sama!" bégaya honteusement Enma, visiblement très intimidé par la présence de Beerus.

"Serait t il possible de réincarner une personne dans le même corps, même si ce dernier a était totalement désintégré?" demanda t il simplement.

Enma réfléchit pendant un instant et répondit...

"Eh bien techniquement c'est impossible, chaque âme doit requérir d'une enveloppe humaine ou d'un corps organique vivant si ce dernier veut pouvoir être ressuscité" lui répondit nerveusement Enma en tremblant légèrement, bien conscient de son incapacité à ne pas pouvoir venir en aide au dieu de la destruction.

Beerus fit signe à Goku alors que ce dernier sortit de sa poche une substance rosâtre moelleuse...

"Eh bien je m'en doutais, mais vois tu, cette matière organique créé par un humain a la capacité de se recomposer d'elle même tant que le noyau reste intact" expliqua lentement Beerus.

Après une courte réflexion Enma comprit ce que le dieu voulu de lui...

"Donc vous voulez que je transmette l'âme d'un individu, dans cette matière rose afin que le corps puisse se reformer?" répondit Enma voyant ou il voulait en venir.

"C'est sa, alors tu peut oui ou non?" s'enquit impatiemment de demander Beerus, voulant foutre le camp d'ici pour aller dévorer la cuisine divinatoire de Bulma.

"En effet seigneur Beerus, de qui s'agit il?" rétorqua t il en ouvrant un énorme livre puis attrapant un stylo, secrètement rassuré qu'il puisse finalement venir en aide à l'hakaishin.

Alors que Beerus allait répondre, Goku lui coupa la parole à son tour s'en sans soucier, ce qui provoqua l'apparition d'une petite coche agacé sur le front de Beerus.

"Tu a déjà du la recevoir, c'est C-21 une femme cyborg avec de long cheveux marrons bouclé et des lunettes!" répondit précipitamment Goku tout excité de revoir la femme cyborg.

Enma souleva un sourcil à la déclaration de Goku montrant sa surprise, puis contre toute attente ces prochaines paroles étonnèrent tout ceux présent dans la salle...

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Beerus-sama, il m'est impossible de ressusciter un futur danger potentiel pour notre univers" déclara Enma catégoriquement, oubliant sa crainte passé pour le dieu de la destruction.

"Quoi mais pourquoi?!" s'exclamèrent Goku et Beerus en symbiose, l'un bouche bée tandis que le second farouchement irrité.

"J'ai vu ce que cette femme a accompli quand vous combattiez son double maléfique sur la planète kaio shin, son noble sacrifice et la bonté de son âme lui a permis d'intégrer le paradis, et croyez moi que j'aimerais pouvoir vous la faire revenir comme vous me le demandiez... seulement mes actions irait à l'encontre du bon sens et surtout de mon devoir, sachant qu'elle pourrait représenter une potentielle menace dans le futur pour le monde extérieur."

Whis n'ayant pas pris la parole jusque la répondit...

"Vos préoccupation sont compréhensive Enma-san, son créateur la programmé d'une manière à ce qu'elle doit se nourrir constamment de sucrerie pour éviter qu'elle perde l'esprit et attaque tout ce qui bouge... ce qui je vous l'accorde serait problématique si il adviendrait qu'elle devienne comme son double maléfique.

Enma acquiesça partageant l'opinion de Whis, ce qui agaça davantage Beerus au grand amusement de son ange.

"Oye Whis de quelle côté est tu...?!" commença Beerus en criant aux oreilles de Whis, avant que le dénommé ne finisse par l'interrompre...

"Cependant... Malgré ce légére ambigu, le fait qu'elle ai réussi à garder sous contrôle son "addiction" aussi longtemps est remarquable, d'autant plus qu'elle refermait son double maléfique à l'intérieur d'elle, ce qui amplifiait son état obsessionnel mais pourtant elle n'a tenu bon que par la force de sa volonté... n'est ce pas une raison suffisante pour lui donner une seconde chance Enma-san" expliqua t il avec indifférence.

"Whis a raison Roi Enma, de plus on pourra la rendre humaine comme nous l'avions fient dans le passé avec C-17 et C-18 grâce aux dragon ball. Donc logiquement elle ne devrait plus avoir de problème par rapport à son trouble obsessionnel pour les sucreries" renchérit Goku en soutenant les propos de Whis, les yeux brillants d'espoir espérant convaincre le juge de l'eau delà.

Enma soupira fermant les yeux une bonne trentaine de seconde pour méditer sur la bonne décision à prendre.

"Alors ta réponse elle vient quand?!" grommela furieusement Beerus, ne voulant rien de plus que se relaxer chez bulma tout en dégustant ce fameux banquet qu'elle lui avait promit.

Une sueur froide descendit le long du cou du roi Enma, car il pouvait sentir que la patience du dieu atteignait sa limite.

"Très bien vous m'avez convaincu, j'espère simplement que vous ne me ferez pas regretter mon choix" répondit il vaincu.

"Oooh sa c'était quoi tu remet en question mes décisions?" dit Beerus d'une voix dangereusement basse.

"P... pa... pardonnez m... moi Beerus-sama pour avoir osez discuté votre demande!" déclara le géant en se cachant derrière son livre.

"Shimizu rend toi utile et vas me chercher l'âme n°8243 au paradis dépêche toi!" ordonna le Roi Enma à un pauvre employé balayant le sol déjà aussi propre qu'un miroir.

"Tout de suite chef!" s'inclina t il respectueusement en partant aussi vite que possible.

 **Une dizaine de minute plus tard...**

Beerus ne cessa de taper du pied, son irritation atteignant son paroxysme...

Bien sûr Enma le vit, toujours caché derriére son livre en le serrant aussi fort que possible, il pria ironiquement que dieu lui vienne en aide pour que son employé revienne avant que le courroux de l'hakaishin ne vienne s'abattre sur lui.

"Pardonnez moi de vous avoir fait attendre" revint l'employé avec une femme que Goku reconnut instantanément.

"C-21!" s'exclama Goku heureux de revoir son amie.

"Goku-san?!" s'exclama t elle surprise mais heureuse de le voir "que fait tu ici ? ne me dis pas que tu est mort toi aussi?!" dit elle les yeux écarquillés par la crainte à la possibilité.

Goku lui répondit en agitant ces bras d'une façon comique "non non ne t'en fais pas, je suis venu avec Beerus-sama et Whis pour te ressusciter en te réincarnant dans ton propre corps."

C-21 regarda en direction de Beerus et Whis "alors c'est donc lui Beerus le dieu de la destruction et son ange Whis" pensa t elle en se remémorant la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Goku pendant qu'ils détruisaient l'intégralité des clones sur terre. "C'est une bonne chose qu'ils ne sont pas des ennemis, je ne peut même pas ressentir leur ki" elle frissonna involontairement rien qu'a la pensée de devoir affronter un de ces deux monstres.

"Alors c'est donc toi la femme qui a causé tout ce remue-ménage sur terre" déclara nonchalamment Beerus en l'examinant, les deux mains croisés derriére son dos.

Cette derniére ne s'attendant pas à une réprimande soudaine balbutia nerveusement "N... non enfin je... je."

Beerus se mit tout à coup à rire brusquement à l'épave nerveuse qu'est devenue C-21 "détend toi femme cyborg je plaisantais, je suis au courant que ce n'était pas toi, maintenant viens ici et laisse faire Enma procéder à ta résurrection."

"Mais pourquoi vouloir me ressusciter ? comme vous l'avez dit Beerus-sama je suis celle qui est à l'origine de tout ce désarroi, je ne suis qu'une menace pour les autres, pour quelle raison devrais je vivre avec cette malédiction qui pèse sur moi" dit elle douloureusement en baissant la tête avec tristesse.

"Eh ! mais je t'ai dis que je blaguais il y a 10 secondes!" hurla Beerus comiquement, une goutte de sueur apparaissant derriére sa tête.

Soudain Goku s'avança et posa brutalement ces deux mains sur les épaules de C-21, ce qui déconcerta cette derniére qui releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux avec timidité et incertitude.

"Tu est important pour moi, pour nous tous, C-18, C-17, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, et même Végéta bien qu'il peut sembler indifférent, il dissimule simplement très bien ces émotions" énuméra Goku légèrement contrarié par sa déclaration antérieure "c'est pourquoi je t'interdis de dire que ta vie ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécu, c'est grâce à ton sacrifice que le monde a pu être sauvé mais c'est aussi à cause de ça que nous avons tous ressenti de la tristesse, alors dit moi pourquoi tu ne mériterais pas de vivre une existence paisible avec "nous" une nouvelle famille prête à t'accueillir."

C-21 ressentit un tourbillon d'émotions suite au parole de Goku, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait elle n'était après tout qu'une pathétique humaine artificielle, ou plus précisément une machine dont le but de sa conception fût d'apaiser le cœur brisé d'un savant fou, sa mission se devait d'être d'agir comme un pansement émotionnel pour son créateur le Dr Gero. Mais maintenant qu'il est mort que devait elle faire, est ce que l'avenir avait autre chose en tête pour elle...

En fin de compte tout ce dont elle avait besoin... furent des paroles réconfortante tout en sachant qu'elle ne serait plus seul le long du chemin.

cette simple pensé emplit son cœur artificielle d'une joie indescriptible...

"WAH WAH WAH C-21 sa va ?! pourquoi est ce que tu pleure je t'ai fais mal ?! s'il te plait pardonne moi je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal!" dit Goku en paniquant et s'excusant précipitamment.

"Ce n'est rien Goku-san merci d'être la pour moi" répondit elle avec une légère rougeur quasi imperceptible... mais bien évidemment ce détail ne passa pas inaperçu par notre spécialiste à l'œil de faucon Whis, ricanant furtivement avec une main sur la bouche, ne prêtant aucunement attention au regard étrange que lui lança son dieu.

"Et voila qu'en plus de Goku et de la femme, Whis et parti lui aussi dans son pays imaginaire" souffla Beerus irrité par toute cette situation...

En tout cas ton foutu banquet aura plutôt intérêt à être irréprochable Bulma!. pensa t il en souriant avidement.

Peu de temps après que C-21 acquis de nouveaux son corps majin grâce à la réincarnation du roi Enma, le groupe de quatre disparurent.

"Shimizu tu sais quoi..." marmonna le patron à son employé...

"Non patron?" lui répondit ce dernier incertain de comment répondre.

"Demain tu a ta journée" finit il en tombant inconscient, le stress émotionnel ayant vaincu le puissant juge des âmes.

* * *

 **Et voila fin du chapitre 1.**

 **Qu'en pensez vous ? si sa vous plait lâcher un commentaire sa me fera plaisir et me motivera pour écrire encore plus vite la suite ^-^**

 **J'accepte aussi les critiques argumenté car après tout c'est ce qui me permettra de m'améliorer.**


	2. Fête

**On se retrouve pour le chapitre 2**

 **Le personnage de Chi-chi va être OOC mais... osef c'est ma fic mdr**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bulma ne put guère être plus comblé... tout ces amies furent présent pour la célébration de leurs réussite au tournoi du pouvoir, sans oublier l'histoire des clones et de la maléfique C-21, survenue seulement quelque jours après le tournoi des douze univers.

Actuellement, chaque personne présent vaquaient à leurs occupation dans le somptueux jardin des Briefs... enfin tous, sauf un certain Saiyan et Namekian.

Vegeta adossé contre un arbre avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, fixant le berceau de sa fille avec une émotion indéchiffrable sur son visage.

A proximité sur un transat, Piccolo faisait une sieste avec son chapeau sur le visage.

Les deux n'ont jamais vraiment étaient les meilleures amies du monde en premier lieux, mais au fil du temps ils ont appris à respecter la puissance de l'autre et à se faire mutuellement confiance, de plus si il y a bien une chose que les deux guerriers partagèrent en commun ce fut la solitude.

Après cinq minutes de silence, l'un des deux prit subitement la parole...

"Tu semble conflictuelle, je n'aurai jamais pensé que le prince des Saiyans douterait autant de soi même" ricana Piccolo, ne relevant même pas la tête pour le regarder.

Au son de sa voix, Vegeta sorti de sa léthargie et le regarda avec agacement "tch... que ce que tu raconte soudainement idiot?"

"A tu oublié que je peut lire dans les esprits" lui répondit simplement Piccolo.

"Et qui ta permis d'espionner ma conscience enfoiré!" gronda furieusement Vegeta.

une dizaine de secondes s'écoulèrent, avant que Piccolo ne réponde en ignorant son explosion "Quelle est la raison qui te pousse soudainement à te sous estimer Vegeta?"

"C'est ridicule je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Piccolo mais je te conseille vivement de cesser de proférer de telles absurdités, je suis l'être le plus puissant je l'ai prouvé au tournoi du pouvoir puis face à Majin C-21!" s'exclama Vegeta avec son arrogance habituelle.

"Pourtant il me semble que dans les deux cas c'est Son (Goku) qui nous a sauvés, et non le puissant prince" rétorqua Piccolo d'un ton moqueur.

"Kakarotto a eu de la chance de ne pas avoir était la cible de Jiren après que notre fusion fût terminé, sans mon aide il n'aurait jamais pu pousser du ring ce crétin!" répliqua t il défensivement les poings serrés.

"Sois honnête pour une fois dans ta vie, je sais que tu te réprimande d'avoir était impuissant face à Jiren, et même ta victoire face à Toppo tu ne la dois qu'à l'éveil de ta nouvelle transformation."

Les poins de Vegeta tremblèrent légèrement de frustration suite à la déclaration de Piccolo, il savait que le foutu Namekian avait raison mais sa fierté l'interdit de l'accepter.

"La ferme ! tu n'a pas était plus utile que moi, contrairement à toi je n'ai pas était éliminé par une sauterelle" répliqua t il moqueusement.

"Hmpf... justement tu n'est pas le seul qui regrette et crache sur sa propre faiblesse Vegeta, je pense que ce qui nous a permis de triompher est le souhait de revoir les personnes qui nous sont chers, c'est en cela que l'univers 7 a puisé sa force" déclara Piccolo ayant visiblement du mal à encaisser la déclaration précédente du Saiyan, sa fierté lui aussi ébranlé.

"Epargne moi tes belles paroles... chaque univers eurent des buts, des objectifs, des personnes à protéger, mais pourtant ce n'est pas en s'accrochant désespérément à de futiles idéaux qui nous permettent de gagner... Si ils ont perdu c'est avant tout à cause de leur propre faiblesse" répondit il sérieusement les sourcils froncés.

Soudain, Piccolo releva son chapeau de son visage et regarda Vegeta du coin de l'oeil "Je ne te pensais pas tenir un discoure pareille Vegeta, ton cœur c'est adouci depuis toute ces années passé sur terre" finit il avec un sourire narquois.

Vegeta détourna le regard embarrassé, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt en s'éloignant... manifestement d'une humeur massacrante.

Piccolo l'observa partir, un rictus amusé collé au visage.

"Comme quoi les rencontre avec Son Goku peuvent être bénéfique pour tous" chuchota t il en replongeant dans sa sieste.

* * *

Alors que tous furent occupés, Goku, Beerus, Whis et C-21 apparurent instantanément au milieu du groupe surprenant les fêtards.

"Yosh on est revenu!" s'exclama Goku joyeusement en s'écartant pour dévoiler C-21 dans sa forme humaine.

"Jinzoningen Nijuichi-Go!" s'écria C-18 avec joie en l'enlaçant.

La pauvre femme aux cheveux auburn ne su comment répondre à cette élan d'affection, jamais dans sa courte existence d'Android elle n'eu à se confronter à une telle situation.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tout les Z-fighters se réunirent autour d'elle exprimant leurs gaieté de la revoir... ce qui malheureusement n'aida pas la concerné à se sentir plus à l'aise.

"Wow ce poussin est vraiment sexy, a tu vu ces gros seins" murmura Roshi dans l'oreille de krillin avec un sourire pervers.

Krillin allait réprimander son ancien maître mais avant même qu'il ne puisse, C-18 entouré d'une aura noire effraya son mari et le vieux pervers qui s'enfuirent... étrangement suivi de Yamcha pour une raison anonyme.

Bulma voulant prendre part à la conversation établie autour de C-21, s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'une main rude et puissante vint se poser sur son épaule.

"Dis moi femme... tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose par hasard?" murmura une voix suave et dégoulinant de malice à son oreille.

Bulma déglutit en souriant nerveusement.

Ah oui le fameux banquet...

Le soir fit son apparition plus vite que prévu, les rayons lumineux de la lune éclaircit le jardin des briefs nous permettant d'analyser en détail la fête.

Assis autour d'une table en verre trempés, chacun conversèrent et festoyérent avec son groupe dans une ambiance agréable...

"Vous m'avez l'air d'une bonne personne de ce qu'on a pu me dire à votre sujet C21-san, donc que prévoyez vous de faire maintenant que vous êtes revenue à la vie?" demanda Chi-chi gentiment avec politesse.

"Chichi-san n'est ce pas ? tutoyez moi je vous pris j'ai horreur des honorifiques, et pour répondre à votre question je ne sais pas je n'ai plus aucun toit ou vivre depuis que mon repaire a était détruit" répondit elle en soufflant lourdement à sa situation.

"En effet c'est embêtant, je compatis à ton égard" déclara t elle en souriant amicalement.

Goku assis juste devant elle et à coté de sa femme prit alors la parole "bah tu peut venir habiter chez nous si tu veut, on trouvera de la place!" s'enquit il de demander innocemment en avalant un énorme morceau de poulet.

Vegeta ne se fit pas prier pour rire suite à la remarque de son rival, tandis que d'autre au contraire se sentirent gêné et commencèrent à s'éloigner précipitamment de Chi-chi, qui fût mystérieusement recouverte d'une aura meurtrière.

"Il ne changera jamais lui et ces remarques stupides" soupira C-17 en roulant des yeux.

"G... Goku-san je serais très honoré mais ce ne serait pas respectueux envers ta femme" répondit C-21 mal à l'aise avec les poignards que lui lança soudain Chi-chi.

"Evidemment on ne se connait même pas ! surtout que je n'ai pas de place pour te loger chez moi" renchérit Chi-chi en tordant d'une façon amusante la main de Goku qui gémit de douleur.

Ne préférant pas poursuivre la conversation avec la femme de Goku dorénavant aussi ponctuelle qu'un cadavre à son égard, C-21 se tourna vers Bulma et s'enquit de demander "au faite Bulma-san qu'en est t il de l'âme ? a t elle retrouver son corps"

Avant même que Bulma ne puisse répondre C-18 répondit à sa question avec une expression peiné "je n'arrive plus à rentrer en contact, c'est comme si elle s'est soudainement volatilisé depuis l'intérieur de mon corps."

"Quoi ?! comment cela est il possible" s'étonna C-21 en se tenant le menton dans la pensé.

"Eh bien j'ai effectué quelques recherche à ce sujet, cependant je n'ai jamais eu à traiter un cas aussi extrême qu'une transplantation d'âme à l'intérieur d'une autre conscience. donc ce que je vais spéculer n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais tout porte à croire que la personne pourrait avoir était tué lors de son inconscience, dans ce cas l'âme lié à son vrai propriétaire s'éteindrait tout comme le cœur du corps décédé" expliqua Bulma en toute logique.

"Non c'est impossible Bulma-san, mes recherches m'ont poussé à effectuer des essai dans tout type de situation sur les inconvénients de la transfusion d'âme, en générale la situation survenu le plus fréquemment reste les personnes bien trop faible pour supporter la présence d'une deuxième âme au sein de leurs esprit, qui se termine donc par la mort du sujet. Et pour répondre à ta question même si une âme ne possède plus son enveloppe humaine d'origine, tant que cette dernière a fusionné avec un nouveaux corps elle survivra vu qu'elle dépend entièrement de son nouvelle hôte." répondit elle en remontant ces lunettes au bout du nez.

"Eh bien... c'est pour le moins étonnant, tu en sais tellement à ce sujet que j'en reste bouche bée" dit Bulma impressionné par l'intelligence de son interlocutrice.

"Oh n... non tu sais je ne mérite pas tant d'éloge" balbutia t elle en rougissant d'embarras.

Goku ayant écouté la conversation jusque la ne pût s'empêcher de s'immiscer dans la conversation "C-21 y'a pas moyen de la faire plus court ? je n'ai foutrement rien compris moi" déclara t il en volant dans l'assiette de Vegeta, qui ne tarda pas à lui exprimer son mécontentement en lui décochant un crochet du droit.

Ne préférant pas répondre à Goku sachant qu'il était en train de se disputer avec son rival et donc ne l'écouterait probablement pas, elle se mit subitement à le regarder longuement sans vraiment en comprendre la raison...

Ces émotions inconnu refirent surface une nouvelle fois comme ce fut le cas au palais du rois des âmes, et elle soupira une nouvelle fois face à son incompréhension à la situation.

J'ai toujours su trouver une réponse à chaque obstacle en travers de mon chemin, alors pourquoi cette fois ci ce serait différent...

'De toute manière je ne devrais pas penser à lui de cette façon, il est attrayant mais ce n'est rien de plus qu'une simple attirance personnel' pensa t elle intérieurement.

"21-san faîte donc comme bon vous semble, mais j'ai bien peur que ma mère ne parte dans une nouvelle crise d'hystérie" lui prévint Gohan assez fort pour qu'elle entende.

Elle cligna des yeux à ce dernier ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait sous entendre...

Ces yeux bleu profonds atterrirent dans les orbes ténébreuses de ceux de Chi-chi, finalement elle réalisa son erreur... elle avait littéralement violé du regard son mari juste sous son nez en bavant légèrement, comme elle le ferait quotidiennement en pensant à ces bonbons.

"C21-san puis je vous parlez en privé s'il vous plait" déclara la femme d'une voix douce mais tranchante en se levant de table.

"B... bien... bien sûr" bégaya t elle sachant qu'elle allait sans doute devoir passer par la fureur d'une femme à la jalousie hystérique.

Elle suivit son bourreaux avec des pas lourds en passant devant Gohan qui lui fît un sourire rassurant, ainsi que Goku et Vegeta qui furent parvenu d'une quelconque façon à ramener Beerus et Whis dans leurs ébats enfantin concernant la nourriture.

Après avoir parcouru une vingtaine de mètres, les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent à coté d'une somptueuse fontaine à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

"Puis je savoir à quoi tu joue!" cria Chi-chi en lui envoyant un regard noir.

Bien qu'intimidé par l'aura meurtrière de la femme, C-21 s'efforça d'établir un visage de poker et répondit en feignant l'innocence "je ne vois pas en quoi mes actions pourrait susciter une telle colère Chichi-san."

"Ne joue pas avec moi sorcière, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu dévorer du regard mon mari avec tes yeux de Gorgone... il n'a même pas prêté attention à moi depuis que tu est la, je retire ce que j'ai dis en début de soirée tu n'est pas une bonne personne tu n'est qu'une salope qui mérite de mourir pour essayer de me voler mon mari!" hurla Chi-chi mentalement instable en lui agrippant le cou pour l'étouffer.

C-21 fut pris de court par la monstrueuse violence que fît preuve Chi-chi, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cette femme puisse commettre un tel acte uniquement par jalousie...

Le ki écrasant de C-21 vint s'abattre sur Chi-chi qui lâcha prise sur son cou, lutant pour tenir sur ces jambes frémissantes.

"Stop arrêtez cette folie tout de suite Chichi-san pourquoi faite vous cela!" cria C-21 les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité.

"Tu est un obstacle à mon bonheur tu dois...!" mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase...

Sa tête roula de son corps en tombant dans la fontaine la teintant d'un rouge cramoisi...

Une paire d'yeux rouge sang s'enfuyant au loin.

* * *

 **Bon j'ai légèrement menti en disant qu'il ne se passerait rien avant un moment, Chi-chi était principalement l'obstacle à éliminé si je veut pouvoir approfondir la relation futur entre C-21 et Goku.**

 **Dans tout les cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus et que le cliffhanger de fin aussi.**

 **Guest : Thank you my friend i'm glad that you liked.**

 **FreeZy83 : Merci beaucoup l'ami j'espère que tu aimeras également la suite de l'histoire.**


	3. Tensions

**J'ai jamais autant galéré pour écrire un chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire... moi perso pas trop mdr.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Le lendemain du drame 03h00 du matin...**

Chaque personnes furent dévastées par la brusque tragédie survenu le soir des festivité, une minute ils étaient la à rire et chantonner de plein cœur puis soudain... un simple cri vint briser leur havre de paix.

Quelle ne fût pas leur surprise lorsque qu'ils découvrirent avec effroi C-21 immaculé de sang, de même que le cadavre de Chi-chi baignant dans son propre liquide carmin.

En sortant peu à peu de leurs torpeurs, ils remarquèrent également un détail qui glaça le sang au groupe entier se trouvant sur les lieux... pourquoi lui manquait il sa tête?.

Un détail attira leurs attention et lentement chacun virent la luxueuse fontaine des Briefs faisant couler une eau rougeâtre.

S'approchant prudemment, certains plus faible psychologiquement vomirent en assistant écœuré à un crâne naviguant dans le fluide sanglant...

La tête les regardant fixement sans vie...

Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop pour Gohan, ne pouvant supporter cette vue cauchemardesque il s'évanouit terrifié dans les bras de son père.

Goku quand à lui tomba à genoux tétanisé, ne voulant accepter la dure réalité il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois espérant se réveiller de cette horrible cauchemar...

Malheureusement des yeux terni d'un voile blanc continua à le fixer comme pour le tourmenter.

Si à ce moment précis la mort n'était pas venu réclamer son âme il se demandait bien dans quelle enfer il avait atterrie.

 **Dans le salon de Bulma...**

"Alors comme ça tu ignore comment le drame c'est produit... tu étais sur les lieux pourtant quand elle c'est faite tuer, comment a tu pu être aussi aveugle?" demanda Beerus en haussant un sourcil à son interlocutrice.

Soudain tout les yeux se posèrent sur C-21 la fixant avec interrogation tandis que certains avec suspicion. Cette dernière prise par surprise se retrouva malgré elle à développer un intérêt particulier à ces chaussures.

"S'il te plait efforce toi de t'en rappeler, tu dois nous dire ce que tu a vu" dit Krillin mortellement sérieux.

"Tout est allé trop vite nous nous disputions pour des futilités puis soudain je la vis s'écrouler au sol, c'est quelques seconde plus tard que j'ai enfin réalisé son état. je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous être plus utile et j'en suis sincèrement désolé tout le monde" répondit elle profondément attristé les yeux analysant le sol avec honte.

Goku se mit à soupirer d'agacement en la toisant d'un regard mortelle. "Peu importe tu aurais du la protéger!" lui cria t il brusquement ces poings serrés à ces cotés.

"J... j... je..." balbutia t elle nerveusement en reculant de quelques pas.

Il plaqua ces deux mains avec force sur ces épaules la faisant chanceler légèrement, puis s'exclama d'une voix accablé par la tristesse. "Chi-chi n'était qu'une humaine, seul elle n'aurait rien pu faire face à une menace extérieure à la terre. Pourtant tu est puissante et tu était avec elle au moment du drame, alors comment a t elle pu se faire soudainement tuer d'une seconde à l'autre hein?!"

"Son-kun calme toi tu saute trop vite au conclusion" dit Bulma toujours pleinement attristé par la mort de sa meilleur ami. Elle voulu poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse le Saiyan enragé la lui gifla.

"Me calmer ?! n'a tu toujours pas compris Bulma ?! cette cyborg et Chi-chi partent discuter à l'écart pour quelques minutes, et quand je vais pour les rejoindre je la vois couverte du sang de ma femme..." fustigea Goku haineusement, lançant un regard noir à son amie.

Piccolo remarqua alors que les points de Gohan étaient serrés mais ne les montraient pas. Pourquoi était il si fâché tout à coup ? de quoi était il en colère ? la mâchoire de Gohan se crispa et sa respiration devint un peu plus forte et plus lente. Sa posture indiquait qu'il fût prêt à bondir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Vegeta remarqua également l'attitude anormale de Gohan, il fronça les sourcils redoutant ce qui allait se produire.

Yamcha déglutit nerveusement et prit son courage à deux mains en caquetant craintivement. "E... elle... n'y... n'y ait... pou... pour rien Goku... calme...toi... " bien sur personne ne l'écouta, ces paroles furent étouffées par la voix dominante du concerné...

"Répond moi qu'a tu fais à Chi-chi monst..." hurla Goku toujours délirant, avant d'être coupé et poussé au sol par nul autre que son fils.

"Comment ose tu pleurer la mort de maman ! tu ne le mérite pas enfoiré!" gronda furieusement Gohan à la stupéfaction de tous. C-21 en profita pour se dissimuler derriére lui afin d'éviter de redevenir la cible d'un Goku enragé.

Tous furent choqués au delà des mots de voir que l'affectueux et attentionné demi-Saiyan eu levé subitement la main sur son père...

Goku se releva lentement et regarda son fils pour l'ordonner de s'excuser, mais s'arrêta quand il vit l'expression de ce dernier... une haine farouche et méconnaissable dirigeait à nulle autre qu'a son propre père.

"Tu n'a jamais était la pour la majeur partie de la vie de maman, tu n'a jamais était la pour la majeur partie de la vie de Goten, tu n'a jamais considéré ta famille comme une priorité. quand elle pleurait ou était malheureuse tu ne fus jamais présent pour la réconforter, au contraire il laissait la tache à son fils de 8 ans. Tu ne sais pas à quelle point c'est dur à cette age la de devoir faire face à ce qui nous dépasse!" lui hurla t il de reproche.

Les mots de Gohan lui lacéra le cœur douloureusement...

Il savait qu'il le méritait et avait foiré sa vie sociale mais de la à l'entendre de la bouche de son propre fils, qui plus est d'un homme respirant la gaieté de vivre en portant toute la bonté du monde dans son cœur. Il ne se souvint même pas être rentré dans un combat une seule fois dans sa vie avec lui, cette situation l'effraya car il ne sut comment faire face à toute ces accusations.

Gohan quand à lui continua d'expulser toute sa colère refoulé sur son pauvre père qui contempla le sol avec un regard affligé. "Si tu compte m'avoir avec ton petit numéro du mari au cœur brisé sa ne marchera pas avec moi."

Soudain il attrapa le col de Goku l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux...

"Dis moi Papa sais tu quelle jour nous sommes?" demanda t il d'une voix rauque ces yeux brillants avec un léger espoir.

"Nous... nous sommes... euh..." balbutia pitoyablement Goku dans un état second.

Gohan le regarda simplement avec déception puis proclama "Aujourd'hui est le jour de l'anniversaire de Maman... et bien sur tu ne le sais pas, tu ne la jamais su, et tu sais pourquoi... car tu n'en a jamais rien eu à foutre."

La gorge de Goku se noua douloureusement, il voulut protester mais à la place un sanglot amer fut sa réponse.

Videl renifla en laissant les larmes s'écrouler au sol, jamais elle n'avait vu une telle façade de son mari et cette personnalité inconnu l'effrayer.

Elle savait qu'il agissait sous le coup de l'émotion mais il allait définitivement trop loin. son beau-père ne devrait pas avoir à subir une telle pression, d'autant plus d'avoir sur sa conscience le poids du décès de sa femme.

Gohan fouilla énergiquement dans son manteau et ressortit une feuille plié qu'il plaqua contre le torse de son père. "C'est une bonne chose que Goten était déjà au lit à l'heure du drame sauf que tôt ou tard il demandera ou est passé sa mère. Je n'ai pas à devoir refaire face à la tristesse de mon petit frère, c'est ton boulot de prendre soin de lui après tout."

Videl inspira péniblement avant de prendre la parole d'une voix frémissante "Gohan tu est dur avec ton père s'il te plait arrête il ne mérite pas ça."

"Videl prends Bra nous partons!" ordonna t il catégoriquement en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Préférant ne pas discuter ces ordres au vu de sa condition mentale, elle s'exécuta et le rejoignit sur le seuil de la porte. Gohan regarda du coin de l'œil son père une dernière fois puis déclara tristement. "Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir mâché mes mots Père je t'aime et ça ne changera jamais. Cependant si je m'énerve c'est pour une bonne raison je ne pouvais plus supporter de devoir porter mes ressentiments plus longtemps. J'espère que tu comprendra et par pitié ne blâme pas C21-san elle est une bonne personne, tes accusations sans fondements n'ont pas lieu d'être."

Puis Gohan et Videl partirent sur ces mots...

L'ambiance fût dorénavant lourd et suffocant, Goku ne remarqua pas les regards compatissants des occupants de la pièce bien trop plongé dans sa propre dépression. Beerus et Whis préférèrent s'échapper prétextant avoir quelques planète à détruire afin de garder l'équilibre de l'univers stable, ce que personne n'acheta sachant que le dieu fut probablement le plus tir au flanc de tout l'univers.

"Allons Goku ne te met pas dans un tel état, Gohan n'était pas lui même il a agit uniquement par chagrin" dit Krillin inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

Goku ne répondit pas, ces yeux dénué de vie errant continuellement dans le vide...

Vegeta agacé par l'état pathétique de son rival s'apprêta à lui crier dessus en espérant le réveiller, mais Piccolo l'arrêta en secouant la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'allait rien arranger à la situation.

C-21 s'agenouilla au niveau de Goku en tenant maladroitement ces mains dans les siennes, obtenant miraculeusement une réaction de Goku qui releva lentement la tête en la regardant d'un air misérable. "Pardonne moi Goku-san c'est de ma faute si on en est la..." gémit elle honteusement avec regret.

Goku cligna des yeux puis retourna son geste réconfortant lui étreignant doucement les mains. "Non tu n'y est pour rien c'est moi qui te doit des excuses, Gohan a libéré ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et m'a fait prendre conscience de mon échec. je n'ai pas réalisé à quelle point elle comptait pour moi... jusqu'à ce que je la perde... jusqu'à voir son crane ôté de son corps. Maintenant je dois vivre avec cette vision horrifiante me hantant constamment la mémoire."

Voyant son regard s'assombrir à chaque syllabes prononcés, C-21 enlaça délicatement Goku oubliant tout les regards posé sur eux. A ce moment la tout ce qui compté pour elle fut de remonter le moral de l'homme qui harcela incessamment son esprit...

D'autant plus qu'elle lui devait bien ça, c'est grâce à lui qu'elle fut accepté par tous et elle n'hésiterait pas à le mentionner comme son plus proche amie.

Malgré tout elle ressentit un pincement de douleur au cœur lorsqu'elle pensa à lui comme un ami... ce peut il que ce ne soit pas qu'une simple attirance.

Elle était vaguement consciente que sa conclusion antérieur lui a valu d'admettre qu'elle avait le béguin pour le puissant Saiyan au cœur pur. Cependant malgré le fait que sa présence lui apporta du bonheur, une légère crainte subsista à l'intérieur d'elle. Tout les moments vécu avec C-16 refirent surface dans son esprit et elle avait ardemment chéri tout ces moments passé à ces cotés... alors quand il est mort par sa main, une immense tristesse l'avait envahi et plus jamais elle ne voulu expérimenter ce sentiment.

Si elle avait échoué de montrer toute l'affection éprouvé pour son défunt compagnon, elle était dorénavant consciente qu'elle ne referait pas la même erreur avec Goku.

"Tu dois penser au futur et à ce qui nous attend Goku-san ta femme n'aurait pas voulu te voir s'apitoyer sur ton sort. Je serais toujours la pour te soutenir donc relève toi et sois fort comme je t'ai connu, toi et moi nous affronterons toute les difficultés que nous aurons à faire face dans le futur... ensemble."

Goku fut reconnaissant à C-21, de tous il n'aurait pas imaginé que ce soit une femme qu'il connaissait depuis seulement 1 semaine lui apportant l'affection nécessaire pour surmonter cette douloureuse épreuve.

Bien conscient de son entourage, il réprima malgré tout sa fierté ne désirant à cette instant qu'un soutien émotionnel que semblait lui offrir C-21. Ces bras vinrent se placer à son tour dans le dos de la femme au cheveux marron puis il posa sa tête sur son épaule en inhalant passionnément son odeur.

Le cœur de la femelle s'accéléra en sentant son opposante poitrine broyé contre le torse du Saiyan, un rougissement massif lui monta au visage savourant ce moment intime les yeux fermées.

Elle était reconnaissante à sa bonne fortune d'être seul avec Goku à ce moment précis.

Ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement... en effet c'est à ce moment la qu'elle se souvint être entouré de personnes.

En levant les yeux ce qu'elle vit confirma son appréhension...

Bulma observa la scène avec intérêt lui épargnant un clin d'œil...

Roshi bavait littéralement, chuchotant à krillin à qu'elle point Goku pouvait être un bâtard chanceux au grand agacement de ce dernier...

Tien et Yamcha furent amusées et ricanèrent sourdement de bon cœur...

C-18 et C-17 détournèrent les yeux visiblement embarrassé par les marques d'affection public...

Boo dormant comme d'habitude...

Vegeta et Piccolo ne montrant clairement aucun intérêt à cette scène, leurs visage de poker restant indifférent...

Soudain Goku brisa l'étreinte entraînant une légère moue de C-21 puis fit face à ces amies.

"Désolé que vous ayez du voir une telle facette de moi les amies, je ne voulais pas paraître faible devant vous. néanmoins je te remercie C-21 tes paroles ont remis de l'ordre dans mon esprit" dit Goku en affichant un petit sourire.

Vegeta grogna avec agacement "Tu devrais avoir honte de toi Kakarotto!" il s'éloigna du groupe mais ajouta avant d'être hors de vue. "Cependant au vu de ton état je suggère que la femme reste avec toi tu est encore faible psychologiquement, si elle peut faire office de remède comme elle nous la démontré à l'instant... alors dans ce cas je suis pour" dit il ennuyé avec une once de préoccupation discernable dans sa voix.

"Ou vas tu?" lui demanda Bulma.

"Dormir" répondit ce dernier en fermant la porte au bout du couloir.

Tien ayant était silencieux depuis tout ce temps se prononça "nous devrions nous reposer, même si les circonstances survenu hier soir ont étaient bouleversante notre mental est tous à bout. Goku je suis désolé pour Chi-chi elle était une bonne amie mais ne t'en fais pas nous retrouverons cette enfoiré et lui fera payer" proclama Tenshihan en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un geste amical puis partit.

Le reste ne tarda pas à suivre l'exemple de Tien, addressant leur sympathie à Goku avant de partir de la demeure des Briefs.

"Son... on la ressuscitera sois tranquille" déclara Piccolo les bras croisés.

Goku hocha la tête "tu a raison mais... pour Gohan comment puis je réparer notre relation." finit il avec inquiétude.

Piccolo roula des yeux et répondit sarcastiquement "sérieusement... dois je comprendre que son propre père ne connait pas aussi bien son fils que tu prétend l'être."

Goku ricana légèrement puis répliqua "Dés fois je me demande si tu ne serais pas son vrai père quand je te vois interagir avec lui."

Piccolo lui offrit un sourire railleur avant de renchérir "va savoir..."

Puis il partit à son tour ne laissant seulement que Goku, C-21, Bulma et... Boo dormant sur le canapé.

Bulma se promit de ne plus jamais faire de Baby-baby-sitting pour Satan, et elle comptera bien lui faire comprendre à ce crétin...

Après s'être calmé elle déclara à l'attention de ces deux amies restant. "Sa ne me dérange pas que vous restiez ici, surtout pour toi Son-kun car ton état émotionnel n'est pas encore pleinement cicatrisé. Tu n'a pas à rester seul d'autant plus que retourner chez toi ne fera que ré-ouvrir les plaies en sachant qu'il n'y a personne qui t'attend la-bas."

Goku soupira sachant très bien comment Bulma pouvait être et qu'il ne fallait jamais se risquer à la contrarier. Alors il acquiesça et monta à l'étage laissant les deux femmes seule.

Bulma dévisagea C-21 avec désinvolture ce qui refit immerger la timidité de la concerné...

"Ahem... ya t il quelque chose sur mon visage Bulma-san" lui demanda t elle avec confusion.

Bulma ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa au dernier moment, puis après quelques seconde elle répondit. "Oh non ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas par ailleurs C-21 nous avons besoin de parler... de ce qu'il s'est passé ."

"Je comprends mais ma version de l'histoire restera la même" rétorqua t elle nonchalamment.

"Suis moi dans mon laboratoire je peut surement y remédier" après cela dit C-21 suivit son amie avec enthousiasme à son labo.

"Enfin je vais être dans mon élément, j'espère simplement que Goku-san va bien" pensa l'Android avec inquiétude...

* * *

Allumant la lumière Goku vit un bureau au fond de la pièce, il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et décida de s'y asseoir en contemplant le ciel étoilé à travers la fenêtre.

Après tout il n'avait pas la tête à dormir...

Son esprit vagabonda à des années lumière en arrière lorsque lui et Chi-chi étaient encore tout deux enfants. Il se souvint encore de sa timidité lors de leur premiére rencontre, et de la joie qui illumina son visage lorsqu'elle monta pour la premiére fois sur le nimbus.

Quelques années plus tard dans leurs période d'adolescence, les retrouvailles ne furent pas dans le meilleur des termes. Il lui avait fait face en quarts de finale au 23ème tournoi des arts martiaux. Au début il ne l'avait pas reconnu car elle avait physiquement beaucoup changé, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas arrangé la situation en ayant admis qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était le mariage.

Tout ces moments passés avec elle... ils revinrent inonder son esprit à la vitesse d'un train...

De mince larmes s'écoulèrent finement sur ces joues en s'écrasant péniblement sur le sol...

Dans le coin de l'œil il distingua quelque chose au sol puis remarqua que c'était la feuille plié que lui avait donné Gohan pendant leurs combat.

Il l'ouvrit de ces doigts tremblant et ces yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement au contenu de la feuille.

C'était un dessin de lui, Gohan, Chi-chi et Goten souriant cote à cote.

Il se souvint de tout ce jour la, après tout comment ne pouvait il pas c'était le tout premier pique-nique qu'ils avaient eu en famille.

Goku plaqua une main contre sa bouche étouffant un sanglot... il comprit ce que lui reprochait son fils aîné à présent.

Il était absent la plupart du temps pendant de nombreuses années, prétextant devoir protéger la planète uniquement pour ces propres intérêt... donnant l'impression de ne pas tenir à sa famille...

Nous regrettons que lorsque il est trop tard pas vrai...

"Je suis un père et un amant horrible... j'ai tellement foiré... pardonne moi Chi-chi de ne jamais avoir était la pour toi" gémit il en laissant les larmes affluer sur sa joue.

En retournant la feuille tacheté de larmes il vit une signature avec marqué dessus... Goten pour l'anniversaire de Maman.

Bien sûr comment allait il casser cette nouvelle à son plus jeune fils maintenant.

* * *

 **Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, je pense qu'il y en a pas mal dans ce chapitre contrairement aux autres.**

 **Merci à mes followers et au commentaires c'est vachement motivant !**

 **Au faite si il y en a d'entre vous qui joue à FighterZ sur ps4 et que vous êtes chaud pour faire des match c'est avec plaisir, contactez moi par MP et on s'arrange sa.**

 **Sinon on se reverra pour le chapitre 4 !**

 **A+ !**


	4. Alaesia

**10 mois sans n'avoir plus touché à cette histoire...**

 **J'ai décidé de me remettre à mon clavier car ma motivation est revenu.**

 **Du coup ce chapitre est très spécial car de base je n'avais pas ce scénario en tête, 10 mois sa m'a laissé le temps d'oublier désolé mdr.**

 **j'espère vous ne serez pas déçu par les événements que va prendre l'histoire à partir de maintenant. J'ai dorénavant de nouvelles idées à exploiter pour la suite.**

 **Petit rappel : - " -lorsque le personnage parle - ' -lorsque le personnage pense dans son esprit**

 **Le personnage de C-22 qui va apparaître dans ce chapitre ainsi que dans le reste de l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, tout droit est réservé à son créateur** **Malik666 que je ne fais qu'emprunter**

 **wiki/Android_22_**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Goku ouvrit lentement les yeux et ce qu'il vit autour de lui le laissa dubitatif...

La dernière chose dont il se souvint fût de continuer à se morfondre dans sa dépression. Contemplant les étoiles à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre dans la résidence de Bulma.

Alors par quelle foutu moyen avait il atterri soudainement au beau milieu d'une ville en ruine...

"C'est étrange... l'air atmosphérique qui se dégage de cette endroit est différente de celle de la terre." Pensa t il en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux dans l'incrédulité.

"J'ai certainement du m'assoupir de fatigue et cela n'est qu'un rêve... plus ou moins réaliste je vous l'accorde" marmonna t il à lui même en soufflant de frustration, une main se promenant dans ces cheveux.

Souhaitant confirmer ces craintes, Goku se pinça légèrement la joue mais à sa stupéfaction rien ne se produisit...

Qui plus est il ressentit belle et bien la douleur.

"Je suppose que tout ceci est bien réelle alors" soupira t il en commençant par prendre note de son environnement.

'Si seulement il y aurait quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider à comprendre ou je me trouve pour commencer.'

Soudain le son d'un craquement de branche fit écho dans les airs...

"Une âme errante?!" s'exclama brusquement une voix derrière Goku. Le Saiyan pris par surprise se retourna immédiatement dans une position de combat, prêt à en découdre en cas d'hostilité.

Ces yeux se posèrent sur une jeune femme d'approximativement l'âge qu'avait Gohan à l'université. une jeune femme voluptueuse et légèrement moins grande que lui. Goku la détailla rapidement de haut en bas... de long cheveux noirs bouclé, une robe sans manche vert clair et bleu foncé avec des bas noirs, des gantelets de combat bleu identique au sien, des bottes de combat bleu foncé et vert clair, puis pour finir des lunettes rouges avec des yeux bleu profonds et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de cerceaux (même style que C-21).

Les yeux de Goku s'élargir sous le choc et l'incrédulité...

Ce fut pour le moins consternant de découvrir qu'une femme ressemblait trait pour trait à C-21... non plus que ça elle était le miroir même de son amie cyborg. De plus certains détails vraiment troublant vinrent amplifier son choc, laissant le Saiyan bouche bée.

Les sourcils, le nez, ainsi que l'expression faciale qu'elle arborait à cette instant s'associent à lui même comme deux gouttes d'eaux.

Une apparence s'apparentant à un mix de Goku et C-21... avait il un lien avec cette fille ou est ce le fruit d'une simple coïncidence?.

"Ohé étranger tu vas répondre j'en ai marre de me répéter. Et c'est quoi cette façon de me regarder, j'ai un truc sur le visage?!" s'impatienta soudainement la femelle en s'approchant de lui prudemment.

Goku secoua la tête et réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre.

"Hum... je te présente mes excuses, pourrait tu me dire ou je suis, et par ailleurs qui est tu ?" demanda Goku d'un ton amical.

Cette dernière l'examina minutieusement avant de lui répondre d'une voix sceptique...

"Je n'ai pas à répondre à ta question, tu pourrais être avec "eux."

Goku haussa un sourcil dans la confusion "de quoi parle tu exactement ? écoute je vais faire bref je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit ou j'ai atterri. sa va te paraître invraisemblable mais je me suis réveillé pile à l'endroit même ou je me tiens. Je ne tiens pas à chercher les ennuies tout ce qui m'intéresse actuellement c'est rentrer chez moi" déclara t il. "Et sûrement m'ouvrir une bouteille d'alcool afin d'oublier ce maudit tournant de ma misérable vie" marmonna t il la tête baissé son regard peiné.

La jeune femme se sentit soudain mal en analysant l'expression abattu de Goku 'pourquoi ai je cette étrange sentiment de compassion... je n'ai jamais ressentie cela pour un inconnue, à l'exception de mes amies ou ma famille.'

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, l'humeur maussade de Goku prît place en un instant à la réalisation. "La téléportation évidemment comment n'y ai je pas penser plus tôt" s'exclama t il en tapant son poing dans la paume de sa main.

Tout en se concentrant ces doigts posées sur son front. Goku ressentie deux ki incroyablement puissant à proximité et d'autre plus faible à quelques kilomètres d'ici.

"Bizarre... les plus faibles m'ont l'air étrangement familier, cependant les deux autres débordent d'une intention malveillante en plus d'être surpuissant." Chuchota t il à voix haute oubliant la présence de la jeune femme.

Un sourire d'excitation se glissa sur son visage, s'imaginant d'ores et déjà défier ces deux individus dans un combat.

Il pourrait certainement aller à leur encontre et leur demander une petite session de baston plus tard. 'Un combat me ferais certainement le plus grand bien pour me distraire de mes pensées sombre et de la mort de Chi-chi.'

Son sourire s'élargit davantage sachant que son idée ne pouvait être que bénéfique. "D'autant plus qu'il pourrait m'en apprendre davantage sur cette endroit.'

Cependant un détail lui glaça aussitôt le sang, son sourire se transformant en une grimace horrifié...

Namek, la planête kaio-shin, le maître kaio, ainsi que la terre elle même...

"Toutes disparus, mais que se passe t il à la fin, comment ne m'en suis je pas rendu compte auparavant" dit Goku choqué, déglutissant nerveusement la bile dans sa gorge.

Le saiyan eu cependant pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion, se confrontant subitement à une main levée à quelques centimètres de son visage...

Une orbe de ki rose se concentrant dans la paume de sa main...

"Écoute moi bien étranger je n'ai pas le temps de t'écouter divergé dans ton monde imaginaire. Je devrais te tuer immédiatement, qui sait à qui tu pourrait être affilié et ce que tu pourrais mijoter. Cependant c'est ton jour de chance... tu ne me semble pas hostile, de plus nous avons besoin de personne puissante et à ce que je vois tu l'est" fit elle en remarquant son niveau de puissance. "Tu vas donc sagement me suivre sans protester en marchant devant moi, ensuite une fois arrivé à mon QG nous déciderons de ce que nous ferons avec toi." Expliqua l'étrangère avec fermeté et méfiance.

Ne cherchant pas à se battre pour le moment et ne voyant aucun moyen de rentrer chez lui, il s'exécuta en levant les mains comme signe de reddition et d'obéissance.

"Je vais te suivre sans faire d'histoire aucun problème, mais on irait pas plus vite en volant?." demanda t il en toute logique.

"Oui évidemment mais ce n'est pas un luxe que nous puissions nous permettre actuellement. Garde ton ki le plus bas possible, ainsi nous éviterons d'attirer les fauteurs de troubles aux alentours" répondit cette dernière sérieusement.

"Je ne sens aucune présence aux alentours, les seuls que je perçois sont des ki plutôt faible et d'autres très puissant mais ils sont tous à des kilomètres." Fit remarquer le saiyan.

"Crois moi étranger tu n'a pas idée de ce qui traîne par ici. Même si tu m'a l'air assez fort, ces "monstres" le sont à un point inimaginable même en étant dépourvu de ki."

Cette déclaration aurait indéniablement eu l'effet d'effrayer quiconque. Goku étant un être à part se mit à sourire comme un imbécile excitée par cette nouvelle croustillante. Puis étant dos à la femme il réchappe avec chance de passer pour un imbécile.

"Et au faîte si l'idée de m'attaquer sournoisement t'est passé par l'esprit, sache qu'il est inutile. Avant même que tu ne t'en rendra compte tu finiras en pâtisserie dans mon estomac" déclara t elle d'une voix suintant de sarcasme.

Les yeux de Goku clignérent d'étonnement s'intéressant à la déclaration de son interlocutrice. "J'ai remarqué au préalable que tu a un ki incroyable..." complimenta t il.

"En effet comme tu la remarqué je ne suis pas à prendre à la légère, raison de plus pour te tenir à carreaux mon mignon sinon gare à ce qu'il t'attend" ironisa t elle gonflant son ego.

Ignorant sa provocation il poursuivit "Néanmoins ton ki me fais penser à un mix entre les saiyan et les Majin, a tu connaissance de ces deux races par hasard?."

Malheureusement à la frustration de Goku elle décida de faire la sourde oreille et ne point répondre.

Préférant ne pas vouloir être en mauvais terme il n'insista point. Puis les deux marchèrent silencieusement sans dire un mots à l'autre.

Après ce qu'il sembla être de longues minutes Goku décida de briser le silence.

"Alors... quelle est ton nom?" demanda Goku en la toisant par dessus son épaule.

"Je n'ai aucune raison de te répondre étranger, maintenant ferme ta bouche puante et continue à marcher sans l'ouvrir" répondit elle froidement. Visiblement peu enjoué par le dialogue.

"Disons que c'est un bon début" dit il avec sarcasme en mettant ces mains derrière la tête.

Bien sûr il s'attendait à ce que leurs échanges laissent à désirer, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas blâmer cette fille d'être méfiante. Après tout tombant soudainement sur un vieille homme dépressif, perdu au beau milieu des décombres d'une ville en ruine ne fut assurément pas une situation très courante.

Alors qu'ils continuèrent leurs bouts de chemin en silence. Un bâtiment explosa juste devant eux faisant transparaître une silhouette sombre dans le ciel.

Aussitôt Goku et la jeune femme se mirent en garde, scrutant avec méfiance la figure se rapprochant d'eux.

Dés qu'ils virent son visage la partenaire de Goku grinça des dents et siffla haineusement "C-22."

Le dénommé C-22 atterrit sur le sol à quelques mètres. Étrangement son apparence hideuse rappela à Goku un des hommes de Ginyu qu'il avait combattu il y a de nombreuses années... Barta.

D'autant plus que ce gars la disposé d'une tenue similaire à celle des saiyans, contrastant avec sa peau bleu claire et ces marques noires sur son crâne chauve.

C-22 esquissa un sourire narquois lorsque son regard tomba sur la femelle.

"Alaesia tiens donc, qui aurait crû que tu aurais encore le courage de sortir après avoir assisté au meurtre de ton cher frère." railla t il avec un regard assoiffé de sang.

Goku su dés l'instant même qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce gars, il transpirait la malice et le mal à l'état pur.

"Je t'interdis de parler de lui ignoble créature ! toi et ton espèce je jure qu'un jour je vous éradiquerez tous, pour le salut de tout ceux morts au combat!." Cria la femelle maintenant connu sous le nom d'Alaesia.

"N'oublie pas que tu fais indirectement partie de "cette espèce" tu est donc une putride créature tout aussi abject que moi." Répondit ce dernier en se pouffant de rire, une main plaqué contre son visage.

Alaesia bouillit sur place. Une veine se cocha sur son front puis soudain elle libéra son ki à pleine puissance, l'enveloppant temporairement d'un voile blanc aveuglant.

Goku stupéfié se fit repousser comme une feuille emporté par le vent face au ki colossale de sa partenaire. Celle ci provoquant un énorme cratère sous ces pieds.

Se relevant lentement des décombres en gémissant de douleur, Goku ouvrit délicatement les yeux. Ce qu'il vit face à lui le fit simplement sourire émerveillé, une chaleur apaisante consumant intégralement son corps d'excitation...

Et pour finir un sentiment de fierté vis a vis d'elle, bien qu'il ne sut comment expliquait une telle considération pour cette étrangère...

Cette femme Alaesia venait de se transformer en super saiyan blue. Cette unique raison fût suffisante pour gagner le respect de Goku...

Alors que même les prodigieuses Caulifla et Kale n'y sont guère parvenu.

"Après tout ce temps je vais enfin pouvoir venger Goten" déclara Alaesia haineusement. serrant ces poings férocement au point ou des gouttes de sang dégoulinèrent de ces doigts.

C-22 ferma les yeux. au fur et à mesure que les secondes passèrent, son sourire devint de plus en plus pervers les rouvrant subitement. Son expression arborant un aspect sauvage et confiant.

"Viens à moi Alaesia tache cette fois ci de me fournir un bon combat!" hurla subitement C-22 frénétique.

La femme saiyan enveloppé d'un ki rose bleuté se lança alors avec hargne sur lui, échangeant plusieurs crochets vicieux, réussissant à prévoir une téléportation de son ennemie dans le dos pour lui asséner un violent coup de coude dans le ventre. s'ensuivent aussitôt d'un kikoha avec l'autre bras l'envoyant voler dans les décombres.

C-22 se releva lentement dépoussiérant son armure avec flemmardise. "Pas mal je dois admettre que les saiyans ne cessent de m'impressionner, votre puissance augmentant sans cesse au bord de la mort une telle capacité n'est pas à négligé je le reconnais. "

"Cependant..." continua t il faisant exploser son ki massif aussi noir que les ténèbres. "Tu est à ma déception toujours aussi faible pour espérer m'égalé."

Alaesia se retourna aussitôt le voyant derrière elle en essayant de bloquer son crochet du droit, mais son ennemie bien trop rapide, commença à l'enchaîner dans une série de coups l'envoyant valser dans les airs.

Il chargea une petite boule d'énergie noire sur son doigt et cria avant de la lancer droit dans les airs. "Bye-bye tu pourras dire à ton frère que le reste de la famille ne va pas tarder à vous rejoindre. DEATH BEAM!" conclut t il en copiant l'attaque de Freezer.

Alaesia n'ayant pas soupçonné une telle vitesse et puissance, se prépara à la prendre de pleins fouet attendant d'embraser sa fin inéluctable.

Mais un certain saiyan ayant assisté à toute la scène apparu en super saiyan blue et s'interposa, déviant l'orbe sans aucune difficulté.

"Ne t'en fais pas Alaesia je pense avoir en quelque sorte compris ou j'ai atterri. Si dans cette timeline j'ai échoué à protéger un de mes fils, le moins que je puisse faire c'est de protéger le reste de ma famille!." Rugit Goku furieux activant le kaioken x20 et lança un Kamehameha à C-22.

Ce dernier ne s'attendant pas à ce que Goku intervienne, écarquilla les yeux angoissé encaissant le coup de plein fouet.

Diverses émotions fît l'effet d'un tourbillon dans l'esprit d'Alaesia, le choque, la crainte, le soulagement, l'incompréhension...

"Je... merci... mais pourquoi m'aider... et que voulait tu dire par ta famille" lui remercia t elle confuse et craintif du pouvoir émanant de Goku.

"Reste en arrière ma fille et admire ton père à l'action" répondit il simplement en la repoussant en arrière.

Goku descendit des airs et posa ces pieds au sol à quelques mètres du cratère nouvellement formé. "J'espère que la fête n'est pas encore fini" s'exclama Goku avec un rictus moqueur, examinant avec attention son adversaire en bien mauvais état se relever péniblement.

Posant son regard glacial sur son nouvelle ennemie. C-22 sourit comme un fou puis craqua sa nuque et ces jointures. "Au contraire Saiyajin, elle ne fait que commencer!."

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 4**


End file.
